Squad 7: rewritten
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: Naruto is put on a squad with Uchiha Sasuki and Yamanaka Ino. Their sensei... Hatake Kakashi, not exactly the nicest Jonin instructor in Konohagakure
1. the team

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

This story has been elaborated on by Fox-Sama, almost doubling the word count. my thanks to him for his hard work. XP

-**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**-

In a small run down apartment in the poorest section of Konoha, a blonde boy the age of twelve slept soundly after what could be called the most stressful night in his young ninja life. But as much as he was enjoying his ramen-filled dreams, they had to end as the constant buzzing of his alarm clock woke him from his slumber. He looked at the clock to see it was seven a.m. "mmm, No no no no no!" He whined out as he pulled his pillow over his head in hopes of drowning out the sound. "Why couldn't the villagers steal you when they broke in?" He asked the clock. Surprisingly, he didn't get an answer.

Deciding to get up, he mad his was into his sparse kitchen, in his practically empty apartment, where he sat, half asleep, groggily eating the ramen he was adamantly dreaming about and drinking milk. A soft breeze blew through the broken window. He sat and thought about what had happened for him to be a genin...

'_Yesterday I snuck past seven patrols of ANBU while I was wearing my bright orange outfit. The old man really needs to up the standards to become an ANBU... Then I painted every one of the past four Hokage's faces before anyone even noticed I was there. After that, I outran 20 Chunin and even a few Jonin, before getting caught by Iruka-sensei, again... Then in class I mad a fool of my self and failed again, I couldn't even look the girls in their eyes. After school before I could even leave school grounds, Mizuki-teme-sensei thought I was stupid or something and told me I could pass if I took the scroll of sealing from Jiji's secret vault. I did it anyways because I knew there'd be awesome jutsu on it. I only learned the KAGE BUSHIN no JUTSU before Iruka-sensei came and caught me. Mizuki-teme came and tried to kill Iruka-sensei and then he told me I was the Kyuubi no Kitsune that almost destroyed the village and Iruka-sensei hated me. I can't believe I thought he was right..._

_After that, I ran away... Then I heard Iruka-sensei telling Mizuki he didn't hate me. Then I did another stupid move. I jumped into the clearing and challenged the bastard.._.'

Rubbing his cheek at the memory of the hit he took, Naruto ate his breakfast and left. He was so tired, that he forgot to lock the door. Walking down the street, he smiled and flicked his head band "I cant wait to see the look on Saskui's and Ino's faces when I walk in!" He said out loud before yawning."Damn it old man, can't believe you made me stay up 'till three a.m. and write what happened, leaving me with just four hours of sleep."

-**NINJA ACADEMY**-

The classroom was a loud place this particular morning All the new Genin were all talking about their new lives as ninja: all the things the plan on doing and all the Jutsu they plan on learning. But as Naruto walked into the classroom, chatter stopped, then became whispers of disbelief as the blond boy moved to his normal seat in between his two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Sasuki Uchiha and lay his head down on his desk. But not before smiling at their shocked and happy faces .

To his left sat Sasuki. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a high collar and her clan symbol printed on the back, a short sleeve mesh shirt underneath and the white arm-warmers with _Uchiha Blue_ buckles. She had a tan skirt that went mid-thigh with the two front pockets and ninja tape that went all the way to her knees before stopping and starting again under the knees all the way to her blue ninja sandals. She also had ebony hair that went all the way to the end of her shirt and two bangs that framed her face with black eyes that were somehow soft.

Ino was on Naruto's right. She had her platinum blonde hair in her trademark ponytail that went all the way to her back with her bangs covering her right eye. She wore almost identical clothes to Sasuki's except hers were purple and didn't have the Uchiha symbol. Her purple skirt was cut on each the side to show off her long, slender legs and to allow movement. She wore tape around her stomach and thighs and had purple ninja sandals. She also wore purple arm-warmers on her arms and just like her friend.

The girls looked curiously at the half-sleeping blond. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange spiral on the front. He never really understood his affection to spirals or the colors red and yellow. And since he couldn't choose one or the other, he combined them. His jacket was a regular short-sleeve hoodie with black sleeves, a hood, and the zippers and trim. Everything else was orange except for the red spiral on the back. His pants were black, with the right leg stopping mid-shin. There were also orange stripes going down the side and two stripes going around on the left leg and one on the right. His right leg that was exposed was covered with ninja tape and he wore black ninja sandals with orange straps.

"Yes I'm here, yes I passed a make-up test, no I can't tell you right now." Both Sasuki and Ino were now scowling at the blond boy and were about to let him know that they were not happy about him keeping things form them but then Naruto spoke more. "You both look cute when you're pissed..." he said with a yawn.

Despite her blush, Ino smacked him in the arm. "Fine, but your telling us later or we will talk to Ayame, and get you cut off from your precious ramen."

Narutos head shot up and gave her a shocked and hurt look before looking to Sasuki for help. "You two wouldn't... You're bluffing!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you know when it comes to making your life hell, Ino and I are on the same page."

"You both suck." The poor blond said, putting his head back on the desk making both girls giggle.

"Ok, if noone's gonna ask, I will. Naruto, what the hell are you doing here, only students who passed the Academy Exam are allowed here today!" Came a very loud and shrill voice.

With a loud groan. Naruto, Sasuki, and Ino turned to face the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, I'm tired and grumpy, I really don't have the energy to deal with your crap."

"Well tough shit! We all saw you fail, and now you're here with a fake headband! If you really think they'll let you off scott-free, then you're dumber than you look!" Kiba laughed.

"Look flea breath, I was given a make-up test, I passed, so like I told the pink panther, shut up." Naruto said, giving the other boy the finger.

Growling loudly, Kiba stood up and walked down the rows. "Sauski, Ino, why do you insist on hanging out with this loser? Come on and sit with me. Hell, have dinner at my house tonight, I can get my mom to let you stay the night."

"Uhhg, gag me." Ino said, turning her head and making fake gagging sounds.

"I suggest that you back up now Kiba... I hate having unwanted people in my personal space." Sasuki's onyx eyes held a hard glare at the young Inuzuka.

"Well then Sasuki, maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" Sakura asked, blushing a bit. "I've gotten really good at cooking..."

"For the last time Haruno, I am not interested in girls. And even if I was, I can think of at lest a dozen other girls I would go out with before you." Sasuki said, rubbing her temples.

"Kiba if you're so horny, just take Sakura... Save all of us the headache of dealing with the both of you." Naruto said, forgetting about his dreams of getting in a nap as he watched Kiba move to Sakura's side trying to get her to go home with him.

"So, how do you think they'll do the teams?" Ino asked, not paying attention to the rest of the class anymore.

"I don't know, I just hope we're on the same team so we can see each other alot after the academy." Sasuki replied.

"Fat chance, that's practically impossible. They'll probably put him on some lame team that guards the parks or something..." Sakura said and she pushed Kiba off her.

Naruto stood up and turned to look at Sakura again. "Okay, forehead..." Sakura turned red with rage at the nickname. "if Sasuki, Ino, and I are on the same team, you can never scream for the rest of your life."

"And if I win?" Sakura asked.

"Well... What do you want?" Ino asked, hoping Naruto wasn't doing something they were going to regret.

"You three have to be my personal slaves for the rest of my life." Sakura said, licking her lips looking at Sasuki.

"Ooh, a machoist... That's kinky..." Sasuki said. The rest of the class snickered. That's when Iruka decided to come in.

"Alright class, sorry I'm late. I had a rough night last night. Now I have the team placements here." He said, waving a stack of papers for all the class to see, immediately catching everyones attention as he read off team after team.

"Alright squads one through six are still in use, so we'll go to squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto listened to his name being read off, slightly worried, but happy that

there wouldn't be some long-winded speech to sleep through.

"Ino Yamanaka," Iruka said. Ino perked up, and looked at Naruto, both giddy with excitement and chanting: "please say Sasuki, please say Sasuki..."

"And Sasuki Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Good luck..."

"FUCK YEA!" all three screamed. Naruto spins around.

"Ha-ha, in your face Haruno!. You can never scream again!"

"Naruto! Sit down right now!. "Naruto does but not before giving high-fives to Sasuki and Ino.

"Alrighty then, squad eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Squad nine is still in use and squad 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Now you'll get your lunch and come back here to meet your sensei. Before you go, I want you all to know that I am proud of all of you, and I know you will all be fine ninja. Now get out of here." He said with a grin making everyone cheer.

-**OUTSIDE**-

"I can't believe it! They really put us on the same team!" Ino cheered out.

"I gotta agree. Its odd that they put us together with the difference in our collective scores." Sasuki said with a smirk.

"Oh Ha-ha... I get it, I sucked in my studies. But you both know the teachers are out to get me!" Both girls nodded. "Anyways, my skills are up there with you clan members, so I don't wanna hear it, Uchiha." Naruto grinned, reaching over and taking one of Sasuki's jelly rice balls.

"You ass! That's my lunch!" Sasuki shouted, not looking amused while Ino laughed. "Why don't you take Yamanaka's food?"

"Because, Ino-chan didn't call me dumb." He looked at Ino with a stern look. "And she's still on that damn diet." Now Ino stopped laughing and sucked her neck in and looked at her two glaring friends.

"Look guys I.." Ino was cut off.

"Ino, how many time do we have to go over this, you're already too thin as it is!" Sasuki snapped.

"Ino you're a ninja, you train yourself into the ground, We work off body fat and turn it to muscle." Naruto added.

"I know all that. I just... I..." Ino's face turned red before looking away.

"Just what, Ino?" Sasuki asked.

"Come on, tell us!" Naruto added.

"I just want you to like me!" Ino shouted out with a red face.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. He knew that Ino liked him and he liked her too... But he also liked Sasuki, which is why he never asked either of them out before. "Ino, I like you for you. I don't care what you look like as long as you're you."

Ino was blushing really hard now and looked away from the other blond and caught sight of Sasuki's hurt and sad eyes, and she knew what she had to do. "Naruto... You should know that Sasuki likes you too."

"Ino!" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"I know." Both girls looked surprised at this. "I'm not blind, you know." He leaned back on the tree they were under. "I've known for a while that you both like me."

"Then why didn't you ever tell us?" Ino asked softly.

"Its because I like you both." Both girls gave a knowing smile. "I've spent countless nights lying awake, thinking about it. Like what would happen if I chose one of you, and how the other would feel. You two are my best friends, my family. You're my sister." Naruto said, sadly.

"So you were afraid of hurting one of us..." Ino said a matter of fact manner.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I'm sorry..." Naruto said, looking rather upset.

"What if we... Thank god I don't have to be an Uchiha around you two!" Sasuki blushed, making both blonds laughed a bit before Sasuki started talking again. "What if Ino and I share you?"

Narutos mouth fell open in pure shock. One of the hottest girls he knew just suggested a man's dream. Ino was not doing much better as she looked redder than a tomato.

"What!" Ino asked looking her friend in the eye.

"Think about it Ino... Naruto will never hurt us, so he can never choose between the two of us. And for the fact that he couldn't pick tells me that he wouldn't play favorites and we both know that he would treat us the same, too."

"I guess you make a good point... But I don't know... I know I can be a bitch sometimes. And I don't think I can share Naruto like that." Ino said, still with tinted cheeks.

"Then there's only one thing we can do: we give up on him and let the creepy Hyuuga stalker of his have him." Naruro shuddered at the thought of Hinata. Yes, she was cute but dear god is she freaky. "You need to tell Kiba that you're ready to get groped at all hours of the day, and I need to tell Haruno that I'm ready to play ball for the other team." Sasuki crossed her arm showing she did not like that Idea.

Looking ready to throw up at the idea of Kiba's paws all over her, Ino looked back to Sasuki. "But what if we start getting jealous of each other? It could tear all three of us apart..."

"Oh that's easy, Ino! If anyone is feeling jealous we just speak up and don't hide it. That way we can fix it before it's a real problem, and as time goes on, we'll set time so we can have one-on-one time with him."

Naruto was sitting there with his moth hanging open still in shock that they're talking about sharing him like he wasn't even there. "Umm, do I get a say in any of this?" he asked looking form girl to girl.

Both girls stopped talking and looked at him before smiling. "No." both said at the same time making his shoulders slump.

Ino shifted her weight in the grass. "Do you really think it will work, Sasuki?"

"I really do, yes. I know it's a gamble and it could ruin our friendship but I also think the rewards outweigh the risks. So share?" Sasuke extended her hand to Ino

Smiling Ino took her friend's hand and shook it "Deal! Naruto-kun is ours." After shaking hands the girls moved over and placed their heads on Naruto's shoulders.

"So, just like that? You're my girlfriends? And I have no say-so in the bargaining, and you two are going to boss me around even more now, am I right?" Naruto asked with his arms already around them.

"Yep that sounds right to me." Ino said with a smile."

"All right!" he exclaimed, hugging them. "I love bossy girls!" Both Sasuki and Ino giggled. "But Ino, you have to do one thing before anything happens betweem us." Ino looked a little hurt that Naruto was giving her an ultimatum and pulled away. "You have to stop with that damn diet and eat more."

"That's a great idea, Naruto-kun!" Sasuki grinned and looked at Ino. "Well Ino-chan?"

"Fine, fine you win..." Ino said tossing her hands up and started eating her lunch. And from the way she ate, Naruto and Sasuki knew she was hungry.

-**ONE HOUR LATER**-

After lunch, everyone started making their way back into the class, only everyone was sitting with their teams. Most were talking about their teams, and some were even talking about Kiba's new twin black eyes.

On the way into the class, he smacked Ino's ass which made her and Sasuki turn around and punch him at the same time before Naruto could even retaliate.

Soon teams started leaving one by one. Squad 10's sensei came in with a lit cigarette in his lips and took his team away. Next was Squad eight's sensei. She was a woman with piercing red eyes. After a while, only Naruto, Sasuki, and Ino remained alone in the class for three hours. Naruto had fallen asleep first, opting to lean back against the desk behind him. Sasuki and Ino leaned forward on their desk and fell asleep also.

*poof*

All three woke to see the weirdest person ever. He wore standard Jonin attire except for the face mask that covered his nose and mouth and the headband that covered his left eye. The only other noticeable feature was the stand-up-straight silver hair.

'_So that's the Jinchuriki...'_

"Ok, meet me on the roof and don't be late." *poof* said the silver-haired Jonin.

"Says the guy who was four hours late..." Ino grumbled.

"At least he came, right?" Sasuki asked, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

Naruto, his usual cheery self asked "Soo... Our sensei is a scarecrow?" All three shared a laugh as the walked to the roof.

As they walked through the door, they were all laughing but stopped when they saw Kakashi's stern face.

"Sit down." He pointed across form him and they did. "Ok what's your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Asked the silver-haired man.

"Why don't you go first." Sasuki said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." He said plainly.

'_All we got was his name...'_ thought the three irritated Genin.

"Now whose gonna go first?" Asked the silver-haired shinobi.

Naruto raised his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Ino-chan, and Sasuki-chan, not necessarily in that order. I dislike waiting for ramen and people who hate me for something I can't control. My hobbies are studying, training, and gardening. My dreams are to become Hokage and start a family." Sasuki and Ino blushed at the last statement as they pictured themselves as the one he made the family with. And that blush intensified when they remembered the deal they made not five hours ago.

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha. I like Naruto-kun and tomatoes. I dislike people who try to pity me or treat me like royalty just because I'm an Uchiha. My hobbies are training, meditating, and walking. And my dream is to become the strongest Kunoichi ever, have a family, and ask my brother why he killed my clan."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like Naruto-kun, cherry tomatoes, and pudding. I dislike people who believe girls who like boys are weak fangirls. My hobbies are shopping, gardening, and training. My dreams are to become a strong kunoichi and having a family too..."

'_Well at least I don't have two stupid fangirls_...' Kakashi thought. As he turned around he used body flame technique, said: "Meet me tomorrow at eight a.m. at training ground three. And don't eat breakfast." and disappeared.

"What a nice guy..." Naruto retorts sarcastically.

"I guess that's why Iruka-sensei said 'good luck'" Ino said dryly.

"Probably..." Sasuki replied.

Naruto stands up and heads towards the edge of the roof. He looks over his shoulder; "I don't know about you two, but I think it's time for our first date!"

-END-

my next story is his only failed mission, a naruto and itachi, non-yaoi, fic you're gonna hafta wait for anything else, kukukuku!

elaborated by Fox-Sama: 5-12-11


	2. genin exams

DISCLAIMER: don't own naruto, probably never will...

ok, i know sasuki is as overused as naruko but it works so i'm using it.

sasuke is pronounced _sauce-kay_.

sasuki is pronounced _sauce-key_. subtle difference, i know.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

LAST TIME ON SQUAD 7: REWRITTEN

**Naruto flashbacked! Then he got put on a team with Sasuki and Ino! Then they introduce themselves to (evil) Kakashi! Then Naruto asks them out to lunch!**

-Chapter 2: genin exams-

-START!-

-**MAIN STREET**-

"Where are we going?" Ino asked as Naruto drug both her and Sasuki down the street, glares laced with hate or confusion bombarding the trio; those glares were either completely ignored by Naruto or he got them so much they didn't even affect him.

"Why a little piece of heaven on earth..."

'_Ichiraku's..._' both girls thought in unison.

"Ichiraku's!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he pushed the curtains aside revealing Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hello, Naruto. Who are your friends?" said Teuchi, preparing Naruto's bowls.

"They're not my friends..." Naruto said, smirking.

"Teammates?" Ayame asked.

"Well... Yes and no..."

Sasuki playfully pushed his shoulder. "Just tell them already."

"Were his girlfriends." Ino spoke up, instead.

"Well that's nice... Wait, what! Both of you?"

"Yup!" All three said, holding up a peace sign.

Teuchi smiled. All those times Naruto came crying, saying no one liked him except for him, Ayame, Iruka, a few ANBU and the Sandaime. Now, he had not one, but two girlfriends. "That's nice, what would you two girls want?"

"We already ate..." Naruto said as he and everyone else sweatdropped. Teuchi because he spaced out for so long. Naruto, Ino, Ayame, and Sasuki because he hadn't noticed they were leaving after already having paid.

-**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**-

Afterwards, they both went to Naruto's to play games until it was time to go home. They talked about everything and nothing and both would have gone home, had it not been for all three falling asleep watching Spirited Away.(AN if you haven't seen this, then you don't like me. it's a very good movie.)

-**NEXT MORNING-**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep_

_SLAM!_

Naruto woke up groggily muttering something that sounded a lot like finding the guy who invented alarm clocks and beating him to a bloody pulp and setting an alarm clock right next to his head every day for the rest of his life. Of course, that's only what it _sounded_ like. No one really heard what he said with 100% clarity.

It was after this statement that he noticed two warm figures draped over him and his TV on with a view of the title screen of Spirited Away. Looking down, he noticed Sasuki and Ino asleep, lying over him; Sasuki with her head on his shoulder and Ino with her head on his leg. Doing a quick Kawarimi with a pillow, he went to the kitchen to make some ramen.

'_Screw you Kakashi-sensei! NOTHING can stop me from eating my precious ramen. Now which kind... Beef!_' Deciding on the type of ramen, he boils the water and puts it in the cup. '_Instant ramen my ass, damn three minutes_(AN i know it's overused but it's funny).'

After about two minutes of waiting and constant poking with chopsticks, the smell had wafted to the living room. Acting on autopilot, the two girls floated into the kitchen and hovered above Naruto's almost done ramen.

He snapped his fingers and both their eyes fluttered open. Now fully awake, they both realized where they were at and began blushing.

"I should let my parents know where I'm at." Ino thought aloud. Naruto and Sasuki nodded their approval. Naruto and Sasuki had nothing to worry about since they were both orphans.

"Just be back soon 'cuz the test is in half an hour." Naruto grinned, pointing to the non-alarm clock on the wall.

After Ino had left, Sasuki turned towards Naruto. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei say don't eat breakfast?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, yeah... But if we're hungry, we won't be a hundred per-cent. And since we're up against a Jonin, we need a hundred percent."

Sasuki nodded her approval. "I understand that, but we're Genin. Three Genin against a Jonin isn't fair to us. There's gotta be something else to it..."

"You mean like a hidden meaning?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but the meaning depends on the test ,right?"

"Right." After Naruto eating his ramen and Sasuki her apple, she made Naruto eat an apple, too.

They went to Ino's house next and told her to eat breakfast despite what their sensei said the day before. During breakfast, they explained what they had figured at Naruto's.

"So maybe it's a test of teamwork." Ino said, putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Maybe..." Sasuki said. Twenty minutes later, they were walking to the training ground, their plan of defeating their sensei with teamwork already taking place.

-**TRAINING GROUND THREE**-

Training ground three was a small plain area surrounded by a forest with a bush in the middle of the field along with three stumps. On the west side of the field was a river lined with medium-sized boulders. As soon as squad seven reached there, they began to set traps: paper bombs, tripwires, kunai launchers, and others in hopes that he would underestimate them.

Two hours after they finished setting the traps, Kakashi arrived. Naruto glared at the orange book he closed; a book Naruto knew all to well **(1)**,put it away and lifted up his hand and two bells were in it.

"For this test, you have to get one of these bells from me. If you don't get a bell by noon, I will tie you to those stumps and eat lunch in front of you." He was surprised when none of their stomachs growled.

"But why are there only two bells?" Ino asked. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Then one of you is going to have to not eat lunch. And since you failed to get a bell, you failed the test, therefore at least one of you will go back to the academy. It may only be one of you, it may be all three. But you're not going to be able to get these unless you try to kill me. I will be going all out as well."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sasuki asked.

"I don't think I have to worry about a stuck-up clan member, an aneorexic fan-girl and a traffic cone..."**(2)**

Naruto pulls out a kunai and twirls it expertly before setting it in a reverse grip. Faster than they could see, Kakashi had Naruto twisted around, his own kunai pointed at the base of his skull. Sasuki and Ino backed away out of fear.

"I didn't say go yet."

"I didn't... *ngh*... start yet." Naruto retorted. Kakashi only appiled more pressure, ccausing Naruto to grit his teeth in pain. He wasn't going to give this pervert the satisfaction of hearing _the_ Naruto Uzumaki scream in pain. Sasuki and Ino began unconciously leak KI directed at Kakashi. Granted, not enough to scare him, but just enough to be registered, maybe slightly above. Kakashi turned to them two.

"Hmm... Seems you three are ready to take this seriously. You just might make this challenging. Now... Start!"

The three teammates scatter, hiding their presence well. Kakashi merely waited for them to make their move.

'_The basics of a ninja is to hide their presence, waiting for their enemy to let their guard down._'

Just then, Naruto appears in front of him. "C'mon! You and me! One on one!" he yelled. Kakashi sweatdropped.

'_Begin phase one_.' both kunoichi thought.

"You're a little wierd, aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"What's wierd is your hairstyle!" Naruto charges Kakashi, when Kakashi reaches into his hip pouch, causing Naruto to jump back.

"Ninja tactic 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi pulls out his orange book again. He becons to Naruto. "Well, come and get me..."

"Why'd you take out a book?"

"I just wanna know how it's gonna end. Don't worry, you'll lose either way."

Naruto charges Kakashi, infuriated about being underestimated. He goes for a flying right hook on Kakashi's blind side, but he blocks it with his right hand. Losing his momentum, Naruto lands, but pivots and goes for a roundhouse kick, which Kakashi ducks under. Naruto lands again, trying for another right hook, but Kakashi isn't there anymore.

"You let your guard down. A shinobi should never let his enemy get behind him." Behind Naruto was a croched Kakashi, his fingers in the_ tiger _seal. Sasuki's eyes widened.

'_No... Naruto-kun wasn't supposed to get hit! Especially not with Katon ninjutsu!_'

"Naruto run!" Ino yelled, but it was too late.

"Secret Konoha Taijutsu: 1000 years of death!" Kakashi slams his fingers into Naruto's rectum, causing him to poof. '_Damn, KAGE BUNSHIN. But where's the real one?_'

*twang*

Kakashi turns around, and sees twenty kunai and shuriken headed straight for him. He jumps away but a Kage Bunshin from behind him holds him down. The force of the impact is enough to send him flying. But right before he hits the ground, he poofs, revealing a defenseless log embedded with various ninja weapons.

-**ELSEWHERE-**

Ino runs, so as not to give away her position when she runs into Kakashi.

He holds up the _rat_ seal and a bunch of leaves appear out of nowhere and engulf her. Kakashi sighs. "I hope that doesn't kill her..." and jumps away to his next target

When the leaves disappear, Kakashi's gone and everything is dark.

'_This must be genjutsu_.' she thought. With that in mind, she molded her chakra and yelled "Kai!" just as Naruto appeared from behind a tree covered with stab wounds and blood.

"I-ino-chan. Help m-me..." He pleaded. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm about to, Naruto-kun." she replied as he and the rest of the illusion wavered and disappeared.

-**BACK AT THE CLEARING-**

"I beat Naruto with taijutsu and Ino with genjutsu, all that's left is ninjutsu." Kakashi replied from behind Sasuki.

"Not really, but I'll let it slide." she replied with a smirk, turning to face their sensei.

"Let's see if you can get a bell before you can start to talk down to me."

Sasuki grabs two shuriken and a kunai and throws them at Kakashi. He jumps to the left to avoid them.

"Normal attacks won't work on me." He replied, just as the kunai cuts a rope, sending more ninja tools at him. He jumps again as they embed themselves into a tree he was in front of only moments before. As he slows down ,Sasuki appears behind him and tries to use a roundhouse kick, which he barely blocks. He grabs the foot with his other hand in an attempt to throw her, but she rolls with the momentum and goes for a right hook, which he blocks with his free hand. Her other foot comes around and he lets go of her hand to block the axe-kick. She reaches for the bells but he notices and jumps back just in time. She front flips and faces him as he hears another *twang*. Looking down, he notices a camoflauged tripwire. He jumps up just in time to avoid the shuriken and notices Sasuki in front of him. She flashes through six handsigns, landing on _tiger_.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU no JUTSU!" A large fireball expels from her mouth engulfing the field in fire. Kakashi jumps back only to get tackled from behind. He lands face-first into the scorched earth. Kakashi flips over, with Ino on the ground ,her arm bent behind her back, and his foot on the back of her head. He pulls out a kunai and places it to her throat

"Sasuki, find Naruto and kill him. Bring me proof, say his head, and I will let you two go. Lie to me, or try rescuing her, and I will kill her in front of you and kill you next." He presses the kunai tighter, causing a shallow cut. Ino winces in pain. Sasuk igets a far away look in her eye before nodding. Kakashi eye-smiles.

"Narutoooo!" She turns back around only to see Kakashi's kunai get deflected out of his hand. Sasuki grabs both and aims them at him.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Naruto yells from behind them.

"Only me about to kill your girlfriend." Kakashi sneers, pulling out another kunai. Kakashi turns to see Sasuki standing beside Ino, both with a bell in their hand. Kakashi's mouth falls open. "How did you three do that?" Naruto smirks.

"This was our plan from the beginning. One of us get caught, another looking for the one behind them."

"My scream masked the sound of Naruto's kunai and shuriken coming towards you. His kunai deflected yours and the shuriken cut the string attached to the bells." Sasuki said, waving the bell for emphasis. Ino spoke up next.

"When the bells landed in my hand, I used KAWARIMI and gave Sasuki the other bell..."

"What about Naruto...?" Kakashi asked, thinking he had won.

"When I realized what the test was, I decided all along to give it to them. I understand if I fail..." Naruto turned, when a hand was placed on each shoulder.

"Here, Naruto-kun. You can have ours." Ino said, both her and Sasuki holding out their bells. Sasuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. It was your idea in the first place. You should pass." Kakashi walked up to them.

"No need for that, you three all pass. The object of this test was not so much as getting the bells as it was work together. Although you didn't work together in the beginning..." He was interrupted by Ino.

"Actually, we did that on purpose so you would underestimate us..." Kakashi's eyes widened. They had planned everything out to the last detail, much like many Nara members do. He could only congratulate them and tell them to meet him at the Hokage's office the day after next at 10AM.

'_I don't know if I should be proud of or scared of my new team... Obito, Sensei, your kin are amazing... As is your's Inoichi..._' With that last thought, he reached into his pocket only to find Icha Icha Paradise missing.

"Damn Genin!"

-END-

**(1) this is an omake i made especially for this.**

Naruto was walking down the street in a henge of his teacher, Iruka-sensei. Today was the day he got his allowance and he was searching for any and all things orange. He had already bought orange pants, an orange jacket, orange scarves, and anything else orange. It was almost the end of the day and he had enough money for one thing (not including food and rent, of course).

That was when he spotted an orange book in the window of a bookstore. He rushed in and picked up the book. Not being able to read very well, he believed the small 'R' in the corner to stand for "really awesome book". He happily paid the man the required amount of money and took the book home where he began to read as best he could. Frustrated he could only understand small words such as 'the', 'and', 'or', and 'a', he left it for a time where he could better enjoy the wonders of the orange book.

After a few more weeks of English class, he could read ten times better. Ecstatic, he pulled the book from under his bed and blew the dust away.

After about the third page, however, the blonde Jinchuriki's mind was corrupted forever and vowed vengance on anyone who was perverted enough to read such a horrible book.

**(2) i do not think this of any of them. Kakashi merely said that to get them riled up. He is still a jerk, but he doesn't think **_**that**_** poorly of them.**


	3. Nami no Kuni pt 1 tree climbing

sorry for the wait... work's been crazy. 12 hours a day, 6 days a week...

question: if you go in the past and change something drastic, is the future you _were_ in the real future and you changed it, the _new_ future the one that was going to happen anyways(and time stopped in the future you were in the moment you did said drastic thing and reeled back to restart), or does it even matter because time had already known you were coming back and nothing you do will change the future.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

i saw the awesomest OVA eva! it's called black rock shooter. it starts out slow but it's more of the relationship between mato and yomi than the fight scenes, which are short but epic.

okay, before i forget thank you everyone for all my reviews for all my stories, even the people who don't log in just to flame me(yes, that was sarcasm...) anywho, this is chapter 3 of S7R. read in the middle and review at the end. see you at the bottommmmmmm...

-LAST CHAPTER-

**Squad 7 got ramen! Then they watched a movie! Then they beat Kakashi! Then they stole Kakashi's book! Which he has yet to recieve...**

-START!-

"I'm tired of lame D-ranks, Jiji! Give me something with some... I dunno, _action..._" Naruto whined to the elder Hokage. Sasuki, Ino, and Kakashi all smacked him upside his head.

"Naruto~..." Sasuki whined.

"He's the Hokage..." Ino chimed in. While it was true they were tired of D-ranks, the Hokage's word was law. So if he wanted them pulling weeds, catching a tortured cat(that seemed to have had previous experience. Naruto voiced his opinion of the low rank of the mission, saying most ANBU couldn't complete the task...), painting fences...

"Can we have a C-rank, please~?" Ino and Sasuki pleaded in unison. Sarutobi smirked while Kakashi just sighed.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I don-"

"Are they ready for one?" He interjected. Kakashi just stood there, eyes wide.

"W-well, I-I mean i-if you want them to. Their teamwork is good, almost as good as Saku-Shika-Cho. They've all grown considerably as both people and shinobi. So, yeah, they can go for a C-rank."

"Excellent!" Sarutobi exclaimed. "Bring him in..." The door opened to reveal an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand and a straw hat on his head. He looked at Squad 7.

"Eh, I've seen better. Ya got someone more, I dunno... capable?" He paused when three blades were pressed against his neck via the fact that all three genin had kunai placed on said appendage which weakly held his head to the rest of his body.

"We're more..."

"Than capable enough..."

"Of protecting you." All three said. Kakashi coughed.

"While I admire you three's enthusiasm of wanting to prove yourselves, endangering the client's life before the mission starts, is never a good idea..."

Afterwards, the Hokage gave them their mission paper, and they met half an hour later at the east gate, ready for a _long_ journey

-END!-

(AN: Haha, JK, i would never do that. joke about it, yeah. But never have such a short chapter...)

-**ROAD TO NAMI NO KUNI**-

They walked along the dirt path: Naruto ahead of Tazuna, Ino and Sasuki beside him, and Kakashi taking the rear. The dust kicked up, a light coat forming on their sandals. The sun was relentless as always, even as they passed that puddle on the side of the road.

Wait, puddle! Dust, sun, heat... Why was there a puddle? It was and has been 90 degrees and sunny for the last week..._at least!_ Whoever was doing that was obviously an idiot.

Naruto made some hand-signs, signaling to Sasuki and Ino the liquid intrusion that threatened their charge...possibly.

'_They noticed. There may be hope after all..._' Kakashi thought, as he allowed himself, or rather his clone, to get ripped to shreds before their eyes, which bugged out dangerously far.

The offenders: two hobo-looking twins with a shuriken chain attaching their gauntlets.

"One down..."

"Three to go!" They charged at the genin and Tazuna. Naruto summoned four KAGE BUNSHINs and had them guard Tazuna. Ino threw a few shuriken, causing them to shield themselves with their gauntlets.

When they lowered them, they were met by kicks to their face. They sailed through the air until their chain had wedged itself into a tree. Ino threw a shurkien and a kunai shortly after, pinning them to the tree. Kakashi came from the other side of the road clapping, telling them they did a good job and had great teamwork. They all nodded at that compliment, said "Arigato" and continued to Nami.

The boat ride was so uneventful, Naruto fell asleep three times.

When they reached land, Naruto saw some commotion from a bush and threw a kunai at it. A snow rabbit bounded away.

Wait, snow rabbit! 90 degrees, summer, no snow... Why was there a snow rabbit? It was August for Kami's sake!

'_Why does nothing make sense..._' Naruto thought, just as they all had to duck as a giant sword almost cut them in half before embedding itself into a tree. A very wierd man landed atop it. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan, making Sasuki think he was herfought the man while Naruto, Ino and Sasuki guarded Tazuna. Kakashi got caught, though. Naruto charged headfirst, but the man, now known as Zabuza, knocked Naruto down. Naruto lost his headband in the scuffle. Zabuza slammed Naruto's headband into the ground.

"mumble, mumble, mumble..." Naruto said, clearly inaudible. Sasuki and Ino, who heard, gasped.

"What was that, brat?" Zabuza sneered, before shivering at the KI that radiated at the boy and was completely directed at him. Even if it was a clone, the real Zabuza still felt the chill.

He raised his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes, but he could still see them and the one emotion that was shown in them.

Determination.

"I said give me my headband back! Iruka-sensei gave it to me and I will not let you push it into the mud!" Naruto snarled. The Zabuza clone back-pedaled, having not nearly as much resolve as the original(for he could only take one substantial hit while the regular could, as the saying goes, 'roll with the punches'.).

A quick mental reprimand and the clone steeled his resolve, ready to face the shinobi who, for all intents and purposes, was the Yondaime Hokage himself.

Naruto charged, creating three more of himself. The first was dispatched easily with an elbow to the stomach. The one behind that one jumped over and double-kicked him in the chest. He reeled backwards, not expecting the attack, and tripped over the two behind him. The one that kicked him landed gracefully and placed his hitai-ate back on his forehead in the most ninja-like manner(causing Sasuki and Ino to do a mental '_Kawaii!_') before the other two KAGE BUNSHINs expanded before they exploded, destroying the Zabuza clone. Smoke billowed outwards.

When it cleared, Sasuki was between Naruto and Ino holding a shadow windmill. She hurled it at him, which he caught easily. Another one was hiding in the shadow of the first, causing him to jump over it.

"P-POOF!"

The shuriken Zabuza was holding transformed into Naruto, while the other one turned to Ino, who threw a kunai at Zabuza's arm. He released Kakashi, while Naruto stabbed a kunai in his left leg.

Zabuza kicked Naruto, who skidded across the lake, and turned towards Ino. Kakashi stopped him mid-spin, though. They went through hand-seals at a dizzying pace and shot water dragons at eachother.

Ino was slammed underwater as the two jonin-level ninja clashed. Out of some stroke of luck, she found a large branch and held on to it for dear life. When they were finished, Kakashi was faring slightly better than Zabuza.

"I'm ending this now, Zabuza..." Kakashi's hand becomes encased in lightning, but Zabuza falls over, three sebon needles in his neck.

"Thanks to you, I had a chance to kill him." A masked person with medium length brown hair said, sounding slightly girly. The person couldn't have been older than the three genin.

"It's okay hunter-san. Glad I could help." Kakashi said, as the masked person left via SHUNSHIN. '_Interesting..._' Kakashi thought, before succumbing to the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

-**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**-

Kakashi was upstairs sleeping, while the other three members of Squad 7 were sitting on a couch in the living room.

"So you three kids are ninja?" Tazuna asked.

"Hehe, yup!" Naruto said, in his usual cheery voice. Tazuna sweatdropped.

"But shouldn't ninja wear all dark colors. I mean, blue I get. Purple... not so much. But orange? Seriously kid, you're gonna get yourself killed." Naruto just chuckled, but was cut off by a small boy with black hair who looks like he just lost his best friend.

"They all are..." he said. "Just by coming here and challenging Gato, they've all killed themselves." Naruto growled lightly, just loud enough for Tazuna, Sasuki, and Ino to hear.

"Inari..." Tazuna whispered, just as Inari's mom, Tsunami, came in.

"I've lost my dad to Gato. Just because he inspired people... You have no idea how I feel..." Naruto clenched his fists tightly as blood dripped to the ground.

"I've lost the person closest to me... And you just jump around all happy and stupid without a care in the world. YOU DON-"

"SLAM!" Naruto stood there, Inari slightly elevated from the ground. Naruto's forearm pressed against Inari's throat. Noone but Inari saw Naruto's eyes flash from blue to red so fast even _he_ thought it was his own imagination.

"You... are _soo_... WRONG! You have your mom and your grandpa! You know NOTHING about me!" Naruto lifts Inari up by his collar and pulls his other fist back.

"Naruto, don't..." Sasuki pleads.

"He doesn't know..." Ino adds. Naruto turns to them and his face softens. He drops Inari who crumples to the ground and begins to cry. Naruto walks past them, not turning back as he leaves the house.

"Why..." Inari says as he overcomes his sobs. Sasuki just leaves. Ino turns to leave too, but stops at the door.

"Because... He has no parents." They all gasp at this. "He didn't have anyone who truly cared about him until me and Sasuki-chan, and even that wasn't until two weeks ago."

"But... Why doesn't he cry? How can he be so happy?" Inari asks, wiping his nose.

"He's almost all cried out. All that's left is the ones for when someone he truly cares for dies. He smiles all the time so noone can see how much hurt he's in. He... He just... want's everyone to be happy... with-without everyone worrying about... hi-him..." Inari stares in disbelief at the blonde even as she begins to cry and follow after her raven and blonde haired teammates. Inari goes upstairs to talk to Kakashi.

"Do you really think it was that bad?" Tsunami askes her father, staring back and forth between where Naruto pinned Inari and where Ino basically told Naruto's life story.

"I hope not..." was all Tazuna could say.

-**OUTSIDE**-

He applies chakra to his feet, a light purple sheet covering the bottom. He takes a tentative step forward, testing his bouyancy. His shoe sinks a few millimetres of an inch before bottoming out. He places his other foot forward, it too sinks but levels off. His breathing calms as ripples distort the surface ,small tadpoles scattering from the inhuman feat.

He takes another step, and another, and another. He looks back to see Sasuk iand Ino both walking up. They looked like they had been crying, but their eyes instantly widened at where Naruto was, which was ten feet from shore, on top of the water.

"N-naruto-kun... How did you..." Sasuki asked, kinda... Naruto just shrugged and walked towards them.

"I dunno... I saw Zabuza and Kaka-sensei doing it and Inari pissed me off and the only way to calm down for me is to use chakra so i said 'What the heck.'"

"Well you just skipped the first part..." Kakashi, who was limping towards them, said.

"First part?" They all asked. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair.

"It goes: tree or wall climbing, water walking, point balancing, and waterfall splitting. I just came here to teach you three tree climbing. But since Sasuki and Ino are girls, they more than likely have great chakra control but low chakra reserves."

"And from the looks of it, Naruto is a fast learner..." he added as an afterthought.

They made their way to three trees that were somehow parallel to eachother with no branches on the side facing the clearing that the four ninja were currently at. Kakashi walks up to a tree and, without using hands, walks up it.

"Basically, you put chakra to your feet as a suction cup and it allows you to walk up the tree." Naruto yawns.

"So how does it keep the top half of your body from falling backwards?" Kakashi just eye-smiles.

"I don't know... And frankly, I don't care." Kakashi tosses each of them a kunai.

"We already have one."

"Well, here's another one... Use the kunai to mark how far you get up and when you get to the top, help the others."

Naruto jogs backwards and holds the kunai in a reverse grip. "Watch this, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto hunches down as light purple chakra surrounds his feet. He charges as he emits a battle cry, the chakra on his feet burning and tearing the ground up behind him. He takes his first step...

"CRACK! WHOOSH! SLAM!" Naruto's foot embeds itself three inches into the tree before rocketing him across the clearing and slamming him into a tree opposite the one he had mutilated.

"WOOH! That was awesome! It hurt but it was AWESOME! You three just gotta try it!" Naruto yelled, ranting about the _rush_ of being slammed headfirst into a tree. The three in question just sweatdropped.

Sasuki and Ino hesitantly approached the tree, chakra rolling lazily around their feet. They took their first step and calmly walked to the top of the tree and made a small nick. They walked back down, beaming.

"Good, now you two can teach Naruto what he did wrong..." Sasuki and Ino grimaced but nodded nonetheless. Naruto began for the tree again and got a few more steps up before being rocketed off, but not as badly.

'_Why was his chakra purple instead of blue?_' Kakashi thought. '_Oh well, it doesn't matter. Minato-sensei's was green but it was still like normal chakra..._' He walked away contemplating how long he should wait before going back for them.

'_They're big kids... They can find their own way._'

He righted himself in mid-air before charging again and going three times as high before losing concentration. His chakra slipped and he was frozen trying to run up the tree while trying to fix his chakra.

Gravity took over soon after. Naruto fell with an audible 'woosh' as the air left his lungs. He stood up groggily.

Ino and Sasuki walked up to him and helped him stand.

"Naruto, try lying on the ground to get a feel for how much chakra you need and _then_ try running up." Sasuki suggested. Ino nodded in aggreance(new word?) and Naruto in in understanding

He lay on the ground, motionless. His feet glued to the tree. Chakra expeling or receding on par with the ninja's commands.

"I think i got it..." he said to himself as he stood. Sasuki and Ino watched intently as proverbial fire burned in his eyes.

He charged again, each step a conscious effort to make it to the top and with that, back home.

He went up, up, up...

He could almost touch the top and reached out.

'_Just... a little... more...!_'

He lost his concentration soon after. He fell the few hundred feet but stood and slapped himself to concentrate. He growled at the tree slightly and walked back to where he started.

"Naruto, we can jus-"

"No! I couldn't live with myself if you two could do it and I quit two inches from the top!"

He turned and brushed himself off.

His heartbeat slowed.

His breath steadied.

His eyes focused only on the next step.

Chakra pooled around his feet; violet flames of determination.

He bent his left knee and slid his right foot back.

He placed both hands on the cool earth.

And charged.

"WORRAGHHH!" The wind forced his hair back as he crushed through the small branches that were blocking him from his goal.

He flew past the top, relishing the cool night air as he went higher into the sky. He slowed and twisted himself so he landed feet-first. The tree shook lightly as he did. He pulled the kunai out of his pocket and carved his name into the bark.

When he reached the bottom, both girls were smirking and Naruto had a full-blown grin on his face.

"So?" Ino asked. If possible, Naruto's smile go bigger.

"I did it, dattebayo!" Naruto's stomach growled in appreciation.

"We should be getting back." Sasuki said, staring at the orange-tinted sky. "It's about to be nighttime."

They both nodded and made their way home.

'_No matter what, I'll _make _myself be stronger for you two..._' Naruto thought as he, Ino, and Sasuki walked through the quickly darkening forest.

-END-

if you haven't noticed, this story is very closely following canon. there will be differences, some more noticeable than others.

Noticeable- Ino and Sakura swapped and Sasuke is a girl: higher teamwork

Not so noticeable- Naruto is more mature and smarter: quick learner and has answer to haku's question without meeting him.

sorry again for the long wait next upload is HOFM(his only failed mission) then SP(shared pain), TDYSIA(the demon you say i am), N&K(nibi and kyuubi), AFY(anything for you), and back to S7R(squad 7:rewritten)

Ja Ne!

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...


End file.
